


Bras and Bros

by LovelyandSad



Series: Trans Trainwrecks [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Slums!Prompto, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Transphobia, why isn't that a tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: Prompto has many secrets, but only two have the ability to ruin everything. One is the barcode on his wrist and the other is the box he keeps in his closet.





	1. Sequins and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I love?? Prompto. My sunshine gun boy. I also love trans headcanons so!!
> 
> I know I should be doing my VLD things, but I recently fell in love with FFXV and it has consumed me.
> 
> Also, I'm a trans/nonbinary guy. If that makes sense, idk. So writing the trans part of Prompto accepting that he likes she better will be easy enough, I suppose. But I also don't give a fuck about gender, so. Writing someone who does is gonna be a challenge, I guess.
> 
> If I ever write transgirl Prompto wrong or say something offensive (beyond the purposefully said stuff because ANGST) please tell me? I tried looking up as many things as I could, but this idea came to me when I was drunk, so. The first parts are a little messy. I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto hides many skeletons in his closet. If one of them happens to be wearing Prompto's dress, then that one will be shoved even further back than the one with a missing wrist bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a trans man, not a trans woman. There is transphobia/homophobia/general BS in this chapter. Many of Prompto's thought are ones I myself had as I came to terms with who I am and what I am. Some of this may be inaccurate, despite the fact I have spent hours researching on these subjects. Please tell me if there are any mistakes or typos.
> 
> THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION.  
> THE ORIGINAL WAS LOADED ON 26 FEBRUARY 2018  
> I HAVE EDITED THIS ON 27 SEPTEMBER 2018
> 
> ((I worked on this from 11PM to 1AM and that was just the time I spent writing this. I started researching more into it around 4PM? Yeah, because I was in my dentists' office and waiting for my ride. ANYWAY))
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THE NEW READ!!!!

"What are you, a girl?"

Noctis' words echoed through Prompto's head as he walked home from his best friends house. There could be no way for Noctis to have figured it out. Yet, Noctis is the prince and could have learned of the many things Prompto did not want him to. All it takes is a single request to learn more about Prompto and all his secrets would come out. Revealing to the world and Noctis how much of a mess Prompto is.

Prompto rushed his steps, falling into a jog as he hurried home. If the box was still in his closet, then everything would be fine. If Noctis does know, he would have said something by now, of this Prompto reassures himself. Noctis is one to face problems without backing down, a trait fit for a king. Prompto hopes this might result in much the same reaction should Noctis ever figure it out.

Prompto pulled his keys out, charms clacking as they hit each other. Prompto always buys himself a small phone charm on his birthday. Most of them remain hanging on his wall, pinned in whatever arrangement he sees fit. Prompto pulls himself out of his head and unlocks the door. Making sure to lock the door behind him, the blond rushed into his room and to the closet.

Throwing it open, Prompto searched for the box labeled 'Baby Clothes' and sighed in relief. The tape remained as he had it, new from the contents use only a few days before. Prompto studies the area around it before pulling the small box toward him and kneeling in front of it. Prompto cuts the tape with his sharp nails, sending a quick thanks to the Six for them.

The teen takes a moment to empty the box, checking items off his mental list as he goes.

A short and tight black dress, followed by white tights with a pair of heels are set to the side. Once they settle, Prompto pulls three skirts in varying shades of blue out. Two blouses follow, the flower and seashell patterns causing Prompto to smile. Cherry gave those to him only a few weeks before and he had been looking forward to wearing them for a while now. Except his outfit for the night has already been decided so Prompto continues. Two makeup cases follow, one leather and the other covered in splotches of pastel paint. Prompto puts the leather case with the clothes from earlier. As he starts to pack up the box before he notices a jacket at the bottom of the box. Silver and glittery and absolutely perfect for a galaxy themed night at the bar.

Prompto pulled the jacket from inside the box and pulled it on. It fits comfortably and stops above his navel. A packet containing a wig, a bra with extra padding sewn on followed from the depths of the box. Prompto debates with himself over using tape to tuck. After a few moments, he goes with it and grabs the tape as well.

Prompto made sure everything he needs is present before shoving the box under his bed. A waxing and shower later, Prompto deems himself acceptable to get ready.

When Prompto first discovered dresses felt better than pants due to a school play, he thought that it was from being a Niff. He heard they had weird ways of dressing before, so could this be one? After years of internal debate, he decided he liked it too much and that if he hid, nobody would ever know anyway.

Prompto starts the process, tucking and taping where needed. Next came a padded bra with slips of fabric sewn on in an attempt to make the chest look bigger. Prompto sometimes puts the bra on even when not dressing up, the image calming whenever he looks down.

The blonde took a moment to inspect himself in the mirror. Prompto’s mind jumped to an image of a girl who looked like him, but so much more beautiful. Turning away from the mirror, he slapped a hand against his thigh and focused on the sting instead. Prompto simply likes dresses and going out to clubs dressed that way' plenty of men did so and never felt this way. Prompto refuses to be even more messed up than he already his.

The dress Prompto bought a few years ago still fit, if loose in certain areas due to weight loss. Prompto stumbles on a new problem - that his arms look odd with the sleeveless dress, toned from training with Noctis.

Prompto thought for a moment before doing some stretches. His arms definitely show how broad his shoulders are. He makes a mental note to ask Cherry if she has a shawl he can borrow for the night.

Content with the outcome, Prompto started his makeup. Going for a smokey eye look as compared to his usual natural preference takes a few minutes to get. The blonde covers his freckles with glittery makeup before declaring himself perfect.

Smiling, the white of his teeth against the red lipstick causes a giddy feeling to rise up. Next came a wig cap and then the wig. This is always the hardest part for Prompto to do on his own. Threading the wig needle through his hair, he only secured enough to last the night. The artificial hair reaches his shoulders and Prompto pulled half of it into a bun. The locks cover his shoulders, left bare by the dress design. Prompto took a moment to move his head, enjoying the wig dragging across his shoulders.

Prompto studies himself in the full-length mirror hanging on the bathroom door. The white tights and black dress that settles a few inches above his knees left him a few choices. Wear the silver flats or go with black heels? Prompto decided on the glittery pair of flats to match his silver and glitter jacket. Being short for a man - only 5'6 in comparison to the average 5'8 - came in handy, but Prompto used heels only once in a while.

The walk to the club would only take about ten minutes and Prompto once again thanked the Six. Prompto's parents left him alone for so long that they never noticed he moved. As they sent less and less money each year, Prompto needed a place with cheaper rent. Now he lives in a one room apartment in one of the worst districts in Insomnia.

As if anyone would try something with Prompto Argentum and not Sunshine the waitress. Prompto scoffs to himself at the thought.. Especially seeing as the U. Universe specializes in utilizing their workers' sex appeals.

The night air was clear and Prompto’s friends knew nothing of his secrets. All would be well if only he could keep Noctis from finding out about his habits. If the Prince found out his best friend is a crossdressing freak!

Prompto steadied his hitching breaths and shrugged his jacket on. The approaching winter meant jackets were a necessity on his walks to work. After locking the door, Prompto set out.

No rest for wicked, or something like that, right?


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wants to be a good friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. It is nearly three in the morning and that is always the best time to write. All writers know this. Psh.  
> I don't even know where I was going with this chapter. It cuts off at a weird place, but at least I didn't go with what I originally planned because that just made me cringe. Yikes.
> 
> EDITED ON 28 SEPTEMBER 2018
> 
> I changed a lot in this. I hope the flow is smoother, you know?

Ignis is aware that Prompto is hiding something. Some have been easier to figure out than others, but Ignis knows that Prompto is not a threat to the Prince.

When Prompto and Noctis first started talking, Ignis inspected Prompto's apartment. All the apartments that followed, usually in worse and worse districts, also met the same fate. Only a few things followed Prompto with each move, most clothes and unnecessary objects being sold. These days, Prompto lives in one of the worst districts in Insomnia. However, without Prompto's consent, not even the Prince can make Prompto move - for all Ignis is well aware of Noctis' attempts to do that.

Another cause of concern is the small crush they seem to be harbouring for each other. As Ignis kept a close watch on the two, neither of them realized their feelings and it stayed small. Once this became clear, Ignis let it go with a small note to prevent any more growth. Ignis knows Prompto and Noctis have much the same opinion on dating the same gender, which is to say they don't have one. The majority of people in Insomnia are of the same thoughts, actually.

Yet, something about Prompto does set Ignis' instincts off. On days when Ignis is high-strung and everything is a threat. On those days, Ignis tries to avoid Prompto. There is always a feeling that Ignis would not be able to stop him without taking him down forever. Yet, Prompto is a cause of concern when it comes to how he treats himself. Ignis has seen Prompto push himself to fainting before. While those issues have since been resolved, Ignis always checks up on Prompto.

Ignis knows that Insomnia is accepting when compared to the countries surrounding them. Though, they also still have problems with anything out of the normal. For people like Ignis and Prompto, clearly not of Lucian descent, to be anything other than completely normal... Well, Ignis does his best to appear so and Prompto has the Prince's favour. Even with all the laws that prevent harm based on one's sexuality or race, Insomnia is still quite unsafe.

“What has you so worked up, Ignis?” Gladio’s voice caused Ignis to start, but he regained his composure as the man sat next to him.

“I confess to being worried about Prompto,” Ignis replied, returning to his previous task of cleaning his daggers.

The training room had emptied out without him noticing and Ignis berated himself for the lack of observation. It was his job to notice and record anything the future king might need. That included not getting lost in his thoughts.

Gladio huffed. Settling on the bench next to Ignis, he also started to work on his shield with a bottle of polish and a rag.

“The kid is certainly hiding something big to him. Something that he thinks will make Noct hate him.” Gladio rolls his eyes. "Kid is always scared of being rejected."

Ignis took a moment to process that. For all Ignis notices technical cues, Gladio is better at people and learning their thoughts. Ignis only cares whether they are a threat or not while Gladio learns what makes them tick, as the saying goes.

“Any threat to Noctis?” Ignis has his priorities straight, not to imply Gladio did not as well. The last time Ignis did that resulted in both men being scolded for destroying the training room. Noctis refused to speak to either of them for over a week.

“Nah.” Gladio flashed Ignis a smile before turning back to his work. “Just something that he feels bad about, I guess. I know Noct has told me that Prompto needs medication for depression and anxiety, but can’t afford it.”

That piece of information did take Ignis by surprise. He knew of the boy’s depression and panic attacks, but Prompto had told him it was being taken care of. Setting a note to talk with him later aside, the advisor turned back to his comrade.

“There is something more, isn’t there?”

“Yeah." Gladio’s face grew dark with concern. “Caught the kid crying a few weeks ago. We’d all gone shopping. Something about Prompto getting paid while also losing enough weight he needed to buy new pants. After a few minutes of browsing clothes, he disappeared for longer than usual. Went searching and he was in the bathroom, sobbing and shaking. I was worried, you know? But all kept saying was that he was sorry.”

Ignis hummed. Dropping his daggers into the armiger as he stood up, Ignis shifted his weight before turning to the older man. He remembers that trip, how Noctis had started causing a fuss about wanting to be at the arcade. Ignis had noticed how both had gone to the bathroom but chalked it up to the food they had eaten.

“I wish to search Prompto’s house again.” Holding up a hand, Ignis waited for Gladio’s mouth to snap shut. “Last time I searched the house, I noticed that a few things were off, but left it alone. I request that you and the Prince take him on a long trip somewhere so I can do a more in-depth search.”

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do.” Gladio settled a large hand on Ignis’s shoulder. “The kid makes Noct happy and I can see the crush that’s blooming there too. If something is really wrong, tell me.”

Ignis nodded. He hoped nothing too serious was going on, but it never hurt to check. Especially if the Prince could be in danger from whatever Prompto was keeping hidden. However it turned out, Ignis hoped that it wouldn’t end in Prompto’s removal or anything of that sort. He did make the Prince happier than Ignis had seen him in a very long time.

Ignis shot a smile toward Gladio. "I believe Prompto just needs his friends in these times. Let us do our best to provide support."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is Confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 3:57 AM as I type this. I am very sorry for any mistakes and I will return to fix them at some point.

Ignis arrived at Prompto’s apartment early the morning after they had all left. He knew which place would be best to search first. Prompto’s closet contained a few boxes Ignis had only glanced in when first investigating Prompto’s home.

Ignis made quick work of the first few boxes, simply writing them off as storage for sentimental objects from the blond’s childhood. One box contained a collection of journals that Ignis saw to be diaries of a sort. The contents, leading all the way to Prompto shakily writing, “Prompto. Age 6. Insomnia Orphanage”, caused Ignis to need a break before he broke something in his rage.

Then, the brunette happened upon a small box shoved far back into the closet. The lack of dust and new taping proved it to be a frequently visited object. With his interest piqued, Ignis drew the box out and set it upon the flood in front of himself.

Opening the box, a bunch of fabric met Ignis’ sight first. Ignis meticulously set each item out with great care, confusion growing even as he continued.

Two dresses, three skirts, and multiple other items of female clothing lay spread out. Along with those were two pairs of female dress shoes and a mound of beauty products. A dark wig in cheerful packaging, declaring that Prompto have a safe and happy birthday, remained clutched in the advisor’s hands.

“Now why would Prompto have all this?” Ignis inquired out loud before getting an idea.

Setting the wig carefully on the dresses, Ignis fished for his phone and was dialling before he even registered doing so. 

“Hello?”

The Marshal’s groggy voice came through and Ignis coughed in slight embarrassment.   
“Yes, hello Marshal Leonis.” Ignis shifted his eyes around for a moment before sighing. “I am doing an investigation into someone and I found something harmless, hopefully, and quite peculiar.”

Ignis listened as the Marshall’s breath hitched for a moment and as movement started. After a moment, Ignis decided that the Marshal was to remain silent and continued his explanation.

“It is a male with no close female ties, yet I have found a box of female products in a box. While I would draw a few conclusions, I happen to know this man personally and he is quite against cross dressing or anything of that sort.”

Well, Ignis thought to himself, that topic had never really come up. Yet, Ignis remembers a time where Prompto caused a fairly large fuss when Noctis asked him to wear a dress to a school event.

“What’s the reasoning behind the investigation? That may help to settle this.”

While the Marshal’s words sounded logical, something deep in Ignis knew Prompto would absolutely despise Cor Leonis knowing of his problems.

“A dear friend of mine has been off lately. While this may seem invasive, he is extremely trained in the art of avoiding anything to do with talking about his problems.” Ignis finally replied, determined to do whatever it would take to give Prompto some happiness.

Having known the cheerful blond for over two years gave Ignis plenty time to study him and learn his tells. Prompto was almost always struggling with something, caught under the weight of self-doubt; when the problems grew, Ignis noticed and has been doing his best to lighten them.

“There are almost always multiple answers to any riddle, Lord Scientia.” Leonis said. “I would suggest talking to neighbors and seeing if there are any places he frequents on a regular basis. Even if you believe to know him inside and out, everyone has their secrets.”

Ignis hummed an agreement. The Marshal always offered a new perspective that Ignis would have often ignored in favor of something more outlandish.

“If that is all you require, Lord Scientia, I have meetings with His Majesty.”

“Ah, yes, of course. Thank you for the advice. Enjoy your day, Marshal.” Ignis snapped his phone shut, mind racing as he set to put everything back in order.

He would assign a watch to Prompto for a few weeks and work from there. After all, it simply would not do for the Prince’s best friend to be in danger or even a threat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so forced ugh  
> It has been sitting in my folder for about a week now, so I just typed a bit and decided to just post it  
> I also finally have internet access on my laptop! Its just hella slow  
> I might rewrite this chapter, tbh  
> I'm really unhappy with it  
> But either way, I hope it explains some things

For the first week after the small blond returns, Libertus and Nyx recognize nothing more than a teenager. Although a teenager without any parents who lies to the Prince quite convincingly when asked about them, but that is something they make a small note about to Ignis in their daily report.

It is the weekend that something outside of schedule happens. They usually leave the blond alone when he goes to the bathroom, but this time they notice him grabbing a box from the closet before he goes.

The two Galahdians listen as he hums, waiting for whoever is on the other side of the line to answer.

"Sunshine!" A woman's voice calls from the phone and a smile breaks onto Prompto's face.

"Candy! How're you honey?" Prompto asks excitedly.

"I'm just fine, sweetie." Candy laughs and a moment of loud noise echoes before the sound of a door slamming come through. "I need my best employee here though. Everyone wants some Sunshine in their life!"

Prompto laughs easily. Nyx and Libertus share a confused look, watching through the window as Prompto pulls three pieces of shimmery fabric from the box.

"I was calling for a reason though!" Prompto says. "I was wondering what the theme is tonight. Rain usually tells me, but I feel so bad about bothering her when she has the kids..."

"You really are a ray of sunshine, you know that, kid?" Candy laughs and then hums thoughtfully. "My papers say the galaxy for the servers, but the performers are listed as fancy gala. Oh no! I have to fix this before we open up! Hurry here and just wear whatever you like! I'll give you a replacement if it doesn't match!"

The phone clicked. Prompto blinked before giving a small laugh and shook his head. The Glaives watched as he went through a series of complicated yet seemingly simple steps that totally changed his looks.

Upon the settling of a dark wig, Nyx gave a choked whine before warping away quickly. Libertus followed, concerned for his life-long friend and comrade.

"Whats the matter Nyx? Do I have to call the Captain?" Libertus moved to do just that, but Nyx grabbed his wrist before he could.

"N-no. Maybe CPS, but no. Just realized where I've seen that uh... Girl? Disguise? Before." Nyx straightened and turned slightly, blush high on his cheeks. "The club a few blocks down. Underground Universe. Sunshine is one of their servers and occasionally sings on the stage. Only ever works weekends. . . Oh god. I've hit on a minor before! I might be sick, Lib."

Libertus watched in growing concern as Nyx grew pale before slightly curling into himself. All the Galahdian could do was rub Nyx's back before lightly tapping it.

"Tell me on the way. I just saw the kid go by on the sidewalk. We should follow."

 

After a night of serving tables and dealing with grabby customers, Prompto was more than ready to head home. However, he caught sight of two men as he left and froze. Prompto recognized one of them as a customer that regularly visited. He also realized he had seen them on and off for the past week as well and had a moment of panic. Only a month ago had Freya been stabbed by a customer who got too attached.

Finding it difficult to swallow, Prompto kept his movements slow and steady as he pulled out his phone and dialed Ignis's number. After three rings the advisor picked up with a short greeting. Prompto took a moment to combat the nausea rising, knowing reveling himself in the dress and wig could be the end of every good in his life, but. Prompto quite liked being alive, now that the meds were working properly.

"Hey. Uh. Hey Iggy." Prompto felt a nervous laugh bubble up before he quashed it. "Can I get a pickup? If not, thats fine! I just think I'm being followed by a few guys and I guess I should have told you but I work at a club and I really don't wanna be like Freya, she still hasn't left the hospital after getting stabbed by a crazy fan."

"Of course Prompto." Ignis readily answered. "If you would tell me your location?"

"Uh, yeah. Right. I'm standing in front of the Underground Universe. It's a club a few blocks from where I live, heading toward the Wall." Prompto shifted, heels clicking against the concrete.

A moment of panic crosses Prompto's mind. He felt so natural wearing these clothes he had forgotten Ignis had no idea Prompto was into drag.

Oh no no no no no.

"-to. Prompto!" Ignis' sharp voice brought him back from the edge of a panic attack. "Are you alright?"

"I-" Prompto caught sight of a figure in an alley across the road and his heart stopped for a moment. "They're right across the street and I really don't want to die right now."

"Stay calm, Prompto. I am heading there at this moment." Ignis' voice was covered by the sounds of a car starting for a moment. "Be sure to defend yourself as best you can, if anything happens."


End file.
